Tormenta
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Ranma y Akane... su relación es un cúmulo de inseguridades, malentendidos y discusiones... cuando la tormenta que guardan en su interior estalle hiriéndoles a ambos ¿qué será de su amor? Oneshot


_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Tormenta**_

Ya no importaba realmente como había comenzado todo… pero otra vez estaban en esa situación, otra vez… una y otra vez viviendo la misma escena. Una de sus prometidas acosándolo, en esta ocasión había sido Xian-Pu, y Akane gritando, Akane golpeándolo… y él, como siempre, era el malo de la película ante todos. No estaba ya de ánimo para soportar mucho más, estaba tan cansado…

Si, estaba cansado, por eso ya no importaban los motivos que los habían llevado a estar allí en medio de una solitaria calle, gritándose mutuamente en un día nublado, tan gris como estaban sus ánimos en ese momento.

Por su parte, Akane también se sentía cansada de la situación, se sentía tan insegura de si misma que no podía evitar explotar, gritar, sentirse traicionada.

La discusión subía de tono a cada instante, finalmente Ranma estalló, estalló como una tormenta y comenzó a gritar de rabia, como siempre, sin medir una sola de sus palabras.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto!... ¡Harto de que siempre soy yo quien tiene la culpa!... ¡Harto de que siempre seas la victima!... ¡Harto de que ni tú ni nadie me escuche! Y si tanto me odias… Pues yo también te odio… ¡No te imaginas cuando te odio! Te odio, te odio, te odio… ¡Te odio!

Los hombros del chico temblaban de furia. No quería verla a los ojos, desvió la mirada, manteniéndola fija en el piso como si se concentrara en buscar algo en el asfalto, pero aquellos ojos que lucían perdidos entre la realidad y el caótico mundo de su mente, delataban que sinceramente no veía ni el suelo ni nada.

Akane quedó en shok, ya no era capaz de gritar… no era capaz de golpear… no era capaz de correr… sólo era capaz de quedarse allí inmóvil, viendo como su prometido jadeaba, parecía que cada palabra dicha equivaliera a haber corrido los cien metros planos o más. Las lágrimas escapaban sin control de los ojos de la muchacha, sus fuerzas no alcanzaban para contenerlas… tampoco alcanzaban para acompañarlas con sollozos… Era un llanto silencioso y doloroso como el más mortal de los venenos.

Ranma suspiró… sentía sus ojos húmedos, pero contuvo el llanto, no dejaría que ella lo viera llorar, no se permitiría lucir tan débil ante ella… Luego de lo que parecieron siglos, que en realidad no fueron más que unos cuantos segundos, el joven levantó su vista.

- Akane… yo… - Suspiró… ya no con rabia, sino con tristeza ¿qué había dicho? Nada más ni nada menos que el más doloroso de los insultos. Apretó los puños con fuerza, él sabía cuanto dolían las palabras 'te odio' lo sabía bien, ella se las decía a él muy a menudo y siempre lo lastimaban. Estaba arrepentido pero… ¿cómo negar lo que le había dicho?... ¿cómo pedirle perdón?... ¿cómo hacerlo si realmente no sentía haber mentido?... No, no sentía haber mentido, pues cuando lo dijo realmente la odiaba, la odiaba tan intensamente que le dolía, pues era un odio cargado con la pasión de un amor hiriente, de un amor que no era capaz de controlar… Confuso, caotico, doloroso… por eso odiaba pensar en cosas que no tuvieran que ver con un mero y simple intercambio de golpes ¡Maldición! En esos momentos él si sentía odio, pero ¿realmente odiaba a Akane?... no, no, el sabía que no ¿entonces a quién o a qué? Era tan contradictorio, demasiado complicado para ser pensado sólo en segundos. Estaba seguro de que nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan cerca de la técnica perfeccionada del 'Rugido de león' ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué sentía esas negativas emociones cuyos derechos ya habían sido registrados por Ryoga?

Las lágrimas continuaban sin control su amargo recorrido por las delicadas mejillas de Akane. Él la quería… la quería más de lo que podría ser capaz de expresar. Él sabía eso, lo supo siempre aunque había pasado tanto tiempo sin querer reconocérselo a si mismo… Lo supo con mayor intensidad que nunca cuando ese frágil cuerpo yacía entre sus brazos, al parecer ya sin vida… Nunca antes había sentido en su corazón más dolor que en aquella ocasión cuando supo que la había perdido para siempre aquel día en el monte fénix… Ni en sus duros entrenamientos de niño, ni en la triste soledad de su infancia… ni siquiera ahora en que la rabia acumulada sin saberlo, de tantos dolores pasados que nunca se atrevió a exteriorizar, salieron de golpe lastimando a quien no lo merecía, a Akane, a su querida Akane.

Porque Akane no merecía su odio, pero la había odiado en el momento en que le gritó, la odiaba porque la amaba, la odiaba porque su amor por ella le dolía. Si, su amor, ese amor que no estaba seguro de que fuera correspondido. El orgulloso Ranma no quería admitirse a si mismo que tenía miedo, miedo de que ella realmente lo detestara, miedo de que lo rechazara, habían tantos motivos para creer que ella podría alejarse de él, empezando por su maldición, siguiendo por la desconfianza de ella hacia él…

Los hombros de la muchacha comenzaron a temblar. 'Te odio'… esas dos palabras eran un doloroso eco dentro de su mente, de su corazón. ¿Acaso Ranma la odiaba? ¿Eso era lo que en realidad sentía él? Estaba demasiado confundida, divagaba entre recuerdos en los que Ranma la hería con sus palabras, contrastándolos con momentos en los que él lo daba todo por ayudarla, por apoyarla, por protegerla…

- Akane… perdona… yo… - ¡Maldición!... ¿Acaso eso era todo lo que su boca podía pronunciar? No se le ocurría qué más decir o hacer. El daño estaba hecho.

Akane escuchó esas palabras, vagamente, como si una neblina le impidiera acceder correctamente al uso de sus sentidos. Fijó sus ojos en los azulados orbes de su prometido. Confusión y arrepentimiento irradiando en esa mirada.

Y la furia estalló en ella. Una furia sin control, totalmente irracional. La artista marcial se perdió en esa furia, la fuerte Akane Tendo desapareció en medio del salvaje oleaje de ira que brotó de ella, del shok emocional que provocaron las palabras de Ranma. Las palabras más horribles que él podía haberle dicho.

Se acercó a él. Su rostro desfigurado por la rabia y cubierto de lágrimas. Todo su cuerpo temblando de dolor y furia. Tenía que descargar ese cúmulo de amargo tormento.

El silencio que se extendió entre ellos durante unos segundos, se cortó cuando el ruido de una bofetada atravesó el ambiente como si de una afilada daga se tratase. El rostro de Ranma se ladeó con la fuerza del golpe, una marca rojiza quedó en su mejilla. Iba a volver a golpearlo, se veían venir golpes sin control, salvajes, sin la estética que deberían poseer los golpes del arte marcial.

Ranma llevó su mano a la mejilla adolorida y suspiró. Inmediatamente cortó el nuevo movimiento de Akane, agarró las muñecas de la joven con fuerza, inmovilizándola.

Akane, perdida entre la marea de sentimientos contradictorios y dolorosos que la asfixiaba, trató de liberar sus muñecas con movimientos torpes, debatiéndose y moviéndose frenéticamente como si estuviera atrapada, sin ser conciente de que Ranma no la sostenía con fuerza y que de hecho sus manos seguían los movimientos de la chica.

Ella continuó sin control. Ranma no sabía que más hacer. Le dolía ver a Akane tan triste, tan furiosa, tan descontrolada. Muchas veces la vio reaccionar mal ante sus palabras, pero nunca del modo en que la veía ahora. La chica comenzó a golpearle en el pecho, no la detuvo, soltó sus muñecas y se dejó golpear por ella, notando por la experiencia de palizas anteriores, que la chica estaba tan herida en su interior que no tenía fuerzas para golpearlo como solía hacerlo siempre. Aún así le dolían los golpes, claro, pero lo soportó en silencio.

Finalmente la sintió calmarse, la muchacha apoyó sus manos en el adolorido pecho de su prometido y luego dejó su frente descansar en aquél cálido lugar.

- Te odio, te odio, te odio… Eres un idiota y lo sabes - murmuró entre sollozos.

Sus manos acariciaron inconcientemente a Ranma.

¿Por qué no podía odiarlo? Si amarlo le resultaba un autentico tormento ¿por qué lo deseaba tan intensamente? ¡Oh cuan intenso podía ser el amor! tan doloroso, al filo del odio, era una pasión tan ardiente que la quemaba y la lastimaba. Ya no quería seguir golpeándolo… si tan sólo él supiera como cada golpe que le daba le dolía a ella también, ella no quería lastimarlo, herir ese cuerpo que amaba tanto, pero era tan necesario para ella que él sufriera como ella sufría ¡Cuánto egoísmo! Ahora quería acariciarlo…

Akane levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su prometido. Sus vidriosos ojos azul gris la hipnotizaron, sin darse cuenta de que sus orbes marrones producían el mismo efecto en el joven.

El odio y la rabia del momento… era tan sólo amor y el amor era fuego, era pasión y deseo, pero a la vez era un mar en calma, tan dulce… ¿cómo explicar aquella contradicción? Mirándose a los ojos, quedaba en el olvido cualquier daño que se hubieran inflingido, sólo quedaba el sentimiento que los unía a ambos…

Y ya no hubo pensamientos que guiarán sus actos… Tan impulsivamente como cada insulto que se daban, acercaron sus labios en un roce torpe. Sus cálidos alientos mezclándose terminaron de evadirlos de la realidad y sus ojos se cerraron para sumergirlos en un corto e inexperto beso que los inundó de una extraña, pero agradable, sensación de calidez. Era un momento que ninguno de los dos quería que terminase… Un momento tan largo y tan corto… Finalmente se separaron unos milímetros, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse… una mirada distinta a la que tenían antes, cargada de tristeza y rabia, pues ahora sus ojos lucían una dulce ensoñación. Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de carmesí, sus corazones se encabritaron, latiendo más aprisa que nunca.

Se separaron de golpe, avergonzados. Temblando y con la respiración un tanto agitada. Lucían algo asustados.

- Ranma… - la muchacha estaba nerviosa, inconcientemente llevó los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha a sus labios, palpitantes aún – Ranma… - repitió ensimismada… y se atrevió a formular nuevamente aquella pregunta que le hiciera el día en que supuestamente iban a casarse - ¿Tú me quieres… verdad? – temblaba aún más si eso fuera posible… en aquella ocasión ella hizo esa pregunta segura de si misma, con el recuerdo de las lágrimas del joven cayendo sobre su rostro en aquella cueva en el monte fénix… pero ahora temblaba, recordando como esa vez Ranma negó aquellos sentimientos y con la frase "te odio" que él mismo había pronunciado hacía sólo unos instantes atrás.

Ranma no respondió… No lo negó, pero tampoco lo confirmó. Desvió la mirada de su prometida… Acababan de besarse ¿no era eso suficiente? Se habían besado sin cintas adhesivas de por medio, sin lagunas mentales producto del Nekoken, sin presiones de sus padres, y voluntariamente… ella no le había robado ese beso ni él a ella, ese había sido un beso totalmente espontáneo ¿Y ella todavía dudaba de sus sentimientos? ¡Era evidente que ellos ya eran una pareja! Oh bien… parece que todos los seres humanos necesitan llevar el mundo a palabras… palabras ¿por qué le eran tan difíciles? No se sentía capaz de pronunciarlas.

- Entiendo – musitó la chica finalmente luego de recibir silencio como respuesta a su pregunta, bajó su mirada y sus preciosos ojos marrones quedaron ocultos entre el flequillo de cabellos azulados – Yo si te quiero Ranma… yo te amo… para mi esto, este beso, realmente fue algo importante.

Ranma creyó que se le saldría el corazón… Lo había dicho… ella lo había dicho… Lo quería, lo amaba… esos sentimientos que ella transmitió en ese beso eran verdaderos y ella fue capaz de traspasar eso a palabras ¡Y por un demonio! ¡Lo derrotó en eso! ¡Akane era más fuerte que él, porque pudo hacer algo de lo que él no se sentía capaz! Pero no se dejaría ganar. Él si sería capaz de decirle a Akane lo que ella quería oír. Entreabrió los labios, pero no logró articular sonido alguno...

Gota a gota, las nubes dejaron caer una suave lluvia, cuales lágrimas de tristeza, sobre ellos. Ranma notó aquel frío calarlo y cambiarlo. Disminuía su altura y su figura se volvía delicada y frágil… femenina…

- ¡No es justo! – exclamó el chico con su voz de mujer.

Akane contempló el cambio, acostumbrada ya a eso, y la exclamación de rabia del chico no le pareció nada del otro mundo. Se encogió de hombros y volteó para irse. Decepcionada de Ranma y de su silencio. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y necesitaba descargarse lejos de su prometido. Aún sentía la calidez del fugaz roce de los labios de Ranma, el sabor y el aroma de su prometido estaban ahí, impregnados en ella… Y no tenía la certeza de si aquello era amor o no… Quería creer que si, sentía en su interior que si… pero su alma no estaría tranquila hasta escuchar esas palabras de él. Y le quedó claro que él no las diría. Así que se dispuso a caminar y dejarlo atrás, pero no alcanzó a dar más de dos o tres pasos…

- ¡Espera Akane! – exclamó la femenina voz de Ranma – Tú querías que te dijera algo y ahora te vas ¿Por qué te vas?

Akane volvió a voltear para mirar al muchacho, ahora muchacha. La expresión de su rostro era indescifrable en esos momentos, no estaba segura si era tristeza o rabia lo que veía en sus facciones.

- ¿Es por esto que te vas? – preguntó haciendo un ademán hacia su figura.

A Ranma ahora le quedaba claro, aunque Akane lo amara, su maldición los mantendría siempre separados, era obvio que ella lo querría si él fuera un chico normal, pero no lo era.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Akane sin entender.

- Recién dijiste… dijiste… ¡tú lo dijiste y ahora te vas sólo porque comenzó a llover!

- Ranma… ¿Crees que me voy sólo porque te convertiste en mujer?

- ¿Qué otra razón podría haber? Tienes un prometido que se convierte en mujer y el viejo de Happosai se bebió la única cura que conocemos. Entiendo eso Akane, tú ya me lo has dicho antes… todos me lo dicen. Soy un fenómeno, un… un… ¡Maldición! Fue por eso que aceptaste casarte conmigo esa vez, porque sabías lo del agua y que yo sería normal ¡Da igual! No es mi culpa… ¡No es mi culpa! A ti te consta que yo…

Una nueva bofetada interrumpió lo iba a seguir diciendo. Ahora en ambas mejillas tenía una leve marca rojiza, cortesía de Akane.

- Eres un idiota. Acabo de decirte que te quiero grandísimo estúpido y te quiero sin importar lo que pase, sin importar que tengas una maldición que tampoco es tan grave como tu insistes en creer. Es cierto que yo quería que te curaras… Pero no por mí, tonto ¡Lo quería por ti! Yo sólo quiero que tú seas feliz.

- ¿Akane?

- ¿No crees lo que te digo… Ranma?

Antes de pensar detenidamente en lo que hacía y antes de que Ranma pudiera reaccionar, su mano derecha cogió la mano izquierda de la pequeña pelirroja y la atrajo hacia si, su mano izquierda se posó en la delgada y bien formada cintura y su mano derecha soltó la mano de Ranma para sujetarle la barbilla y fue levantando el rostro de aquella aparentemente frágil muchacha, acercando la boca de la pelirroja a la suya.

- Aunque te convirtieras en pato, en gato o en panda – murmuró haciendo alusión a los otros maldecidos – siempre serás el mismo idiota al que amo…

Y nuevamente rozó sus labios con los de su prometido, un roce ya no tan torpe, un roce dulce y suave. Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como si sus orbes fueran a salirse debido a la impresión, hizo un vago e impulsivo intento por resistirse, pero no fue capaz… ¡Dios! Los labios de Akane se sentían tan bien así sobre los suyos… Su mirada se volvió un tanto triste y vidriosa, sus parpados se cerraron y fue incapaz de detener unas lágrimas traviesas que escaparon de sus lagrimales para confundirse entre las gotas de lluvia sobre sus mejillas. Correspondió al beso de Akane… No duró más de unos cuantos segundos, pero la eternidad se congeló en ese instante una vez más, igual que cuando se habían besado hacía un rato atrás.

Lentamente fueron separándose, Akane acarició las mejillas de la pequeña pelirroja. La imagen de aquella muchacha frágil y delicada contrastaba con aquella mirada en la que podía vislumbrar vagamente al hombre que ella conocía… ese hombre orgulloso y fuerte, terco y arrogante… ese hombre que ella amaba con sus virtudes y defectos.

Ranma ya no pudo contenerse más, le echó los brazos al cuello y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su prometida… Su prometida, esa torpe marimacho a la que quería tanto…

Akane estrechó con fuerza a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y notó como los hombros le temblaban, luego pudo oír leves y muy suaves sollozos. Ranma estaba llorando, lloraba como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho…

- Te amo – pronunció finalmente, las palabras sonaron casi como si se hubiera desgarrado al decirlas – No te imaginas cuanto te amo…

Y Akane, abrazándole con más fuerza aún, lloró también.

Y así era el cuadro… dos chicas abrazadas, llorando bajo la lluvia que se llevaba consigo las lágrimas de su amor, de su dolor, de sus inseguridades… La tormenta que les había llevado de una emoción a otra había concluido y pronto la lluvia cesaría… y cuando brillara el sol y consiguieran agua caliente, el volvería a ser un chico y ambos podrían sonreír, más intensamente que nunca, porque estarían juntos y poco a poco irían venciendo los obstáculos que se cruzaran en su camino. Acababan de superar el más difícil.

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

He estado totalmente apartada del fandom de Ranma porque me he trasladado totalmente al de Detective Conan, pero no es fácil abandonar a Ranma totalmente y por eso decidí traer esta pequeña historia. Este fanfic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, una escena suelta que se me ocurrió hace años y que la escribí rápidamente antes de olvidarla, con la esperanza de que fuera parte de una historia más larga. Nunca desarrollé totalmente esa historia larga, si bien varias ideas cruzaron mi cabeza, así que hoy mientras revisaba mis carpetas y me topé con este escrito, me di cuenta de que realmente nunca escribiría aquella historia larga y que por tanto, esta escena quedaría perdida entre mis carpetas. Decidí entonces pulir el escrito y convertirlo en un oneshot.

Muchas veces he imaginado que dos personas tan inestables y contradictorias como Ranma y Akane se besarían y declararían después de una intensa discusión en la que se lastimaran profundamente el uno al otro. Muchas veces he imaginado también que su amor puede superar la maldición, que pueden aprender a vivir con ella y siempre me han gustado las escenas románticas entre Akane y Ranma chica porque creo que sería cruel rechazarle cuando es mujer, ya que a pesar de su aspecto, sigue siendo un chico. Ahora bien, no creo que el cuerpo femenino de Ranma atraiga a Akane, creo que ella lo desea como hombre, pero demostrarle afecto y llegar a besarlo en su aspecto femenino se me hace algo que podría darse de manera natural. Como esta escena resume esos dos aspectos que tanto me gusta imaginar entre esta pareja, no quise dejar morir esta escena sin compartirla. Espero que guste.

Les dejo saludos a todos los fans de Ranma que alguna vez hayan leído mis fanfics, no se si vuelva a escribir sobre esta serie, pero si lo llego a hacer, lo haré con todo cariño para ustedes.

_**+ Madame Kikyo +**_


End file.
